


A Sunlit Discovery

by xPhoenixFlamex



Series: Solar Cycle [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: At least what's out currently, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Gen, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hinata Shouyou is a Dork, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, POV Third Person, Post-Canon, Reveal, Short Libero boys, Texting, The Small Giant is a Dork, bit of humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 06:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12835602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xPhoenixFlamex/pseuds/xPhoenixFlamex
Summary: Hinata realizes Takahashi is the Small Giant. With some help, of course.





	A Sunlit Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> I named Takahashi’s former captain Ishikawa Yasu ( 石川 安) with Ishikawa meaning ‘river stone’ and Yasu meaning ‘peace’ and his former libero Akiyama Haruki (秋山 晴 輝) with Akiyama meaning ‘autumn mountain’ and Haruki meaning ‘clear, bright weather’

Takahashi Hiroaki never intended to become friends with Karasuno’s #10. It wasn’t that he regretted it happening, it was just not anything he really thought about since it had never been a possibility. He knew he wasn’t the easiest to get along with - he could be obsessive, and had the tendency to overwork and push away friends because of it.

But Hinata Shōyō was like a force of nature. He was the sun, and if you get close enough then you would get caught in his orbit. Takahashi was destined to be friends with him the moment they met on the street. 

_ Buzz.  _ Another text.

Giving his phone number to the orange-haired boy was just the final nail in his coffin.

He had long since determined it impossible to truly hate the boy, on the basis that if it was, he would have gotten annoyed with his constant texting long ago. But any annoyance Takahashi ever felt would disappear as he saw the high school student’s overenthusiastic words on the latest text he sent the former ace. 

He put down his paintbrush, partially thankful for the interruption because he was mentally exhausted with his work. He loved art, but after three hours straight it grew rather tiring. He was on his fifth attempt, because he couldn’t get it just right, and one wrong stroke with the brush was permanent.

_ From: Hinata Shōyō _

_ Nekoma won one of their qualifier matches today! _

_ Did you guys ever win against Nekoma? We haven’t yet… _

_ Yet!! _

He looked at the phone, slightly surprised. So the new coach was able to rekindle their old ties with the Tokyo School? He was glad, since their rivalry had been a rare kind, and that meant Ukai’s wish of facing (and beating) the school in an official game might be able to proceed as planned.

_ From: Takahashi Hiroaki _

_ Yeah, quite a few times. I think I played in the height of our rivalry against them. _

_ We won twice, but we’re overall tied with them with two wins, two losses, and one tie. _

_ All of those in practice games, of course. We never got to play them in a real game. _

Instant reply.

_ From: Hinata Shōyō _

_ Woah!!! You guys really beat them?? That’s soo cool! _

_ Their setter is really really cool, and they have this guy who is nearly two meters tall! _

_ He’s half Russian. _

_ Oh! And their captain is really good. He also has this sticky-up hair. He’s kinda scary, but Kenma says he’s not really that scary _

_ Kenma’s their setter. _

“He likes the word ‘really’ a lot,” Takahashi muttered under his breath amusedly, finding a small smile on his own face due to Hinata’s pure enthusiasm and passion. The first year’s attitude was completely infectious.

A thought struck him, and he sent a message to his former captain, whom he had actually caught up with after seeing Hinata’s poster.

_ From: Takahashi Hiroaki _

_ Hey, Yasu-kun, do you know who the current coach of Karasuno is?  _

Ishikawa Yasu had been his captain their last year of high school, and had been an excellent one at that. He constantly gave off an immature and trickster vibe that had many skeptical if he was the correct choice, but the decision had chosen to be a perfect one. 

He was easygoing when it came with disciplining his team, which was the perfect match with Coach Ukai’s strictness. In a match he was deadly serious, and Takahashi knew that no one was a better leader for their team than him.

He would be the most likely to know anything about the current Karasuno’s team, as he had been particularly close to their kouhai when they were third years, not to mention went to the community college in the Miyagi district.

_ From: Ishikawa Yasu _

_ Hmmm...I think it’s Ukai’s son or grandson. I’ve definitely heard of a ‘Coach Ukai’ leading them who isn’t our coach. _

_ For awhile they didn’t have a coach. _

_ Why? _ _  
_

Ukai’s son or grandson?

He grew even more intrigued, pushing aside his art (which had long since been forgotten) so that he could rest his elbows on his desk as he typed.

_ From: Takahashi Hiroaki _

_ I’m curious. I met with their current #10 the day after their last match. _

He didn’t have to wait long for a reply.

_ From: Ishikawa Yasu _

_ Aw, is the great Takkun getting nostalgic? _ _  
_

Takahashi rolled his eyes at the old nickname, and decided against replying to his old friend. There was nothing more to add to that conversation, he reasoned, and it wasn't just him being petty because Yasu knew him far too well.

No. Absolutely not. 

Time passed steadily, as it always did. He had the consistent urge to head back to Miyagi that spurred to life every time he received another text from Hinata, but between school and planning for the future, there was never a chance.

It wasn’t until he received a text from the boy asking for him to make a chance that he really got down to it.

They were heading to Nationals, Hinata explained in his usually cheery and roundabout manner, and so the third-years were trying to callback any and all old members they could that were still able to play so they could practice against everyone they could.

Takahashi leapt on the chance. He contacted Yasu quickly, and managed to coordinate with his busy former captain and the easily distracted Hinata a time that they could get their old team to Miyagi.

The days leading up to it were horrible. Takahashi had a jittery feeling lurking under his skin and could hardly sit still. He trudged his way through classes and homework, until it was finally,  _ finally,  _ time to take to the court once more.

Because although he had continued in college, it would  _ never  _ be the same as Karasuno.

“Yasu-kun! Haruki-kun!” Takahashi called out, smiling as he saw his old friends. They were easily distinguishable due to the scarce crowd of the train station. 

“Ah! Hey Hiroaki-kun!” Haruki grinned as Takahashi made his way over. “Geez, I forgot how short you are!” The boy laughed as he pulled the former ace into a strong hug.

“Hey! It’s not like you’re much taller.” Takahashi growled back when he was released, lacking venom in his voice. He was familiar with this song and dance, and fell easily into step.

“Takkun’s right - you’re both a couple of shrimps,” Yasu laughed, “Now come on, the rest of the team is probably already at Miyagi.”

Takahashi and Haruki both hit him on opposite shoulders, with Takahashi actively ignoring how much he had to reach up to do so.  _ If you think I’m short, wait until you see Hinata.  _ Takahashi thought to himself. He was excited to not only see the boy again, but also the whole team. Hinata talked about them with incredible enthusiasm that, even though it wasn’t a surprise since Hinata was, well,  _ Hinata,  _ made him that much more eager to see the new Karasuno. It wasn’t even deterred by the fact that Takahashi soon learned he talked about  _ every single team  _ that way.

The trip to the school couldn’t go by fast enough, but being with Haruki and Yasu helped. They were probably the only reason he didn’t start sprinting the second he saw the school. He did increase the pace slightly, which Haruki noticed.

“My, someone’s anxious.” Haruki teased, hitting Takahashi in the stomach with his elbow, “What’s got you so excited?”

“He’s excited to see their #10.” Yasu interjected knowingly, “They met a while back. Takkun even gave him his  _ number.”  _

“What?” Haruki asked, surprised, as they crossed onto school grounds. He looked at Takahashi, who was glaring at Yasu. “But Hiroaki, it took me  _ two years  _ to get your number. I’m wounded.” Haruki whined, half draping himself on the former ace.

_ See what you’ve done?  _ Takahashi silently told Yasu, giving his old captain a long-suffering look. Yasu merely laughed unsympathetically as Takahashi had to struggle to half-support his close friend.

Their antics had to draw to an end, however, as they arrived at the third gym. The all too familiar sound of volleyballs slamming against the ground with cries of encouragement sent another pang of nostalgia through Takahashi. He couldn’t stop a grin from appearing on his face as he stepped into Karasuno’s third gym.

It was a rush. 

All too suddenly, he felt like a first year once more. He felt like the young boy who hadn’t been able to make the cut for any other sport. He felt like the Takahashi Hiroaki who hadn’t found a single thing he was good at, but hadn’t given up hope yet.

_ “Taka-kun!”  _ There was a blur of orange, and suddenly Hinata was there, eagerly welcoming him.

“Hey, Hinata-kun. This is my former captain, Ishikawa Yasu.” He gestured to the boy, who politely waved. “And this is our libero, Akiyama Haruki.”

Haruki looked at him with wide eyes, “Woah! You’re even shorter than Hiroaki-kun!” He then grinned, “It’s great to meet you. Someone’s gotta take all those tall people down a notch.”

Hinata beamed, but he was interrupted by another boy, even shorter than him, coming over. The new boy planted himself right in front of them all firmly, as if he was 200 centimeters tall. “I’m Nishinoya Yū.” He declared, pointed at himself with his thumb. “I’m a second year libero.”

_ He’s certainly not lacking in confidence.  _ Takahashi noticed as Haruki immediately took over introductions. It wasn’t surprising - he had always been more friendly and open than Takahashi. He could be loud and crazy at times, but he was also the one who made sure that Takahashi took a break from practicing and ate and slept.

Yasu had been correct in that their other teammates were there, and between introductions and catching up, it took a while before the match started.

But when it started, it  _ started. _

Hinata and his setter - Kageyama, he could remember - were quite the duo. They were completely in tune with each other, and Takahashi would be lying if he said he hadn’t been blown away at their first weirdly fast quick. 

However, Takahashi hadn’t lost any speed either.

“Taka-kun!” He heard the setter call out, and Takahashi was already there, spiking the ball straight down in a move that had taken countless days and nights to perfect.

“Nice one Hiroaki-kun!” Haruki smiled at him, hitting on the back. “I see you’ve still got it.”

“Wait…” Takahashi stopped, turning to face the new Coach Ukai. He was incredibly different from his predecessor, but he was obviously a good coach if Karasuno was going to Nationals. Ukai snapped his fingers, looking as if he had had a revelation. He pointed at Takahashi, “I knew you looked familiar. Takahashi Hiroaki - the Small Giant, right?”

There were audible gasps from Karasuno’s side, and suddenly Takahashi felt very awkward. Why was Hinata looking at him like that? “Um, yeah.” He said, “I haven’t been called that in a long time, though.”

_ “What?!”  _ Hinata’s eyes were completely wide, and suddenly his expression was utterly clear. He was staring at Takahashi in complete  _ awe.  _ “Taka-san, you’re-?!” 

“What’s up with him?” He heard Yasu ask the Karasuno boy closest to him.  _ Daichi.  _ His mind supplied,  _ their current captain. _

“Hinata always talks about how he idolizes the Small Giant,” He heard Daichi whisper back, unable to tear his gaze away from Hinata. “He’s his hero.”

His...hero?

He was somebody’s hero?

“Dumbass,” Kageyama hit Hinata, obviously not in a mean way, but in an effort to shock the boy out of his stupor. “Stop staring, you’re making him uncomfortable.”

Hinata yelped at the blow, giving Kageyama a quick glare before quickly looking back at Takahashi, a wide grin on his face. “Taka-san! You’re...you’re so cool!” He breathed, “I started playing because I saw you at Nationals and- and you were  _ flying,  _ Taka-kun! I realized I wanted to play volleyball - I wanted to be just like you!”   


Takahashi blushed deeply, unsure of how to reply. Thankfully, Haruki saved the day. He bumped into him good-naturedly, startling him out of his shock. “Thank...you...Hinata-kun.” He managed to get out. “But really, I don’t think you should be like me. I reconnected with my old teammates because of you, and because I saw the poster. You were flying pretty fine on your own.”

Hinata was frozen, clearly in complete elation.

“Okay, okay,” Takahashi was very thankful that Daichi interjected, and got the game going again. The new Karasuno won, but Takahashi couldn’t find it in himself to be disappointed.

Instead, he found himself looking forward to talking to Hinata once more.

He wanted to tell the boy how he couldn’t think of anyone more deserving of the title of the Small Giant than him.

He now knew that it hadn’t been the poster that caught his eye.

It had been the boy on it.

_ You said I was your hero, Hinata. You said I inspired you to start volleyball. _

_ But I think you got it wrong. _

He smiled at the sunset as he exited the gym that evening, Haruki on one side, and Yasu on the other.

_ You’re wrong, because you’re my inspiration. _

**Author's Note:**

> Me?? Make everything go full-circle?? More likely than you might think.
> 
> This is the last entry in this series, so thank you for everyone who stuck around for it. I'm sorry it took so long - I had so many ways I wanted this reveal to go, so it took me a while to sort through my ideas and finally finish this story. I'm not planning on having this be my last Haikyuu!! fic though, so feel free to stick around / check out some of my other stories.
> 
> Until then, see ya!
> 
> My tumblr is xphoenixwritingx.tumblr.com scream at me there please


End file.
